Exort
by Joone Zelter
Summary: Draco n'arrive plus a vivre, n'arrive plus à regarder les gens sans avoir peur. Et pourtant, Harry va essayer de lui montrer que tout est possible et que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue.
1. Prologue

**Voici une histoire difficile qui sera peut être dur à lire pour certaine personne. Elle relate la soumission et la manipulation dont l'homme peut faire preuve.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Je me le rappelle comme si c'était hier, la première fois où nous nous sommes vus. J'étais loin de me doutais de ce que l'avenir me réservait à ce moment-là, et j'ignorais que je n'étais peut-être pas suffisamment préparé pour y faire face. Mais, la peur au ventre, les tripes grondant mes angoisses, j'étais sur le quai, à l'attendre.

C'est par le biais de son cousin que nous sommes entrés en contact, sur internet. Nous avons fait connaissance et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les sentiments naissaient en moi comme une forêt qui s'épanouit sous un soleil d'or. Emplit d'espoir, de candeur et d'innocence, j'aimais comme sait si bien le faire un enfant. Oui… Un enfant… Je n'étais pas tout à fait majeur, et j'avais la tête remplit de rêves.

Le train apparut au loin. Bon sang ! Ce que j'avais les mains moites ! J'avais du mal à respirer et je repérais un pilier qui soutenait le toit de la gare. Je m'y précipitais, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, je le sentais dans ma gorge. Appuyé contre ce poteau, je n'osais regarder ce train qui ralentissait sur ma droite. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, d'être loin d'ici. C'était un inconnu, s'il m'avait menti ? S'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ? S'il n'était pas monter finalement pris d'un doute trop grand, à moins qu'il ne se soit moqué de moi depuis le départ ? Dans un cri strident, le train s'immobilisa pour laisser affluer les voyageurs pressés et impatients de retrouver leur chez soi, leurs proches et leurs repères. Je me maudissais de m'être lancé dans cette aventure puérile. Malgré l'adrénaline que je ressentais dans tous les pores de ma peau, un malaise et une sourde angoisse me tendait comme un arc. J'aurais voulu m'arracher la peau pour me débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable.

\- Draco ? dit timidement une voix d'homme sur ma droite.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et je me retournais lentement vers lui. Très grand, il avait des épaules larges et un cou épais. Dieu du ciel ! Il me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, je n'étais pourtant pas réputer pour être petit. Son regard de flamme s'immisça dans mon âme, me sondant dans les moindres recoins. Il avait les yeux bleus azurs, pures. De gros sourcils noirs venaient étrangement contrasté avec ses iris et ses pupilles, elles, semblaient animées d'une force inconnue. Son nez rond mettait en valeur ses lèvres charnues par un véritable mystère et sa mâchoire carrée était dissimulée sous une barbe de trois jours bien entretenue. Ma tête vrillée, et je crus être dans un rêve plus que dans la réalité avec cette étrange impression de flottement qui me soulevait les entrailles. Soudain, je le vis déposer son sac au sol et se rapprocher de moi lentement me plaquant sournoisement contre le pilier. Impossible d'y réchapper. Il tendit sa grande main qui prit tout le côté gauche de mon visage, tendrement. Je ne vis plus que ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes pour venir s'y échouer en un baiser lent et humide. Il fit entrer sa langue dans ma bouche qui s'ouvrit face aux nouvelles sensations délicieuses et piquantes qui s'offraient à elle. Le souffle cours, je me laissais alors aller dans son étreinte virile.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic. Je dois vous expliquer que ce qui est en italique se sont les pensées de Draco, et ce qu'il y a en gras, ses flashs backs.**

 **Je remercie Melusine Oriki et Melancholia Malfoy (que je vous recommande d'aller lire car j'aime beaucoup son travail!, Mélusine j'irai lire le tiens dès que je pourrais !) de m'avoir mit en favoris ! En espérant que la suite vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, et des remarques !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Tout est vide et sans forme, âpre, fade et rêche. Le soleil est pâle, le ciel semble s'être revêtu d'une toile tendue d'un gris foncé persistant, menaçant au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis là, noyé dans cet aquarium en perdition, au milieu de cette foule d'être qui passe devant, derrière moi, sans me voir. Les regards fixés sur les pavés, jurant la perte de tous ces damnés que nous sommes en se croisant comme des fantômes, des esprits errants, sans vraiment avoir de but, sans vraiment avoir compris ce qu'on fait là, et on erre comme des cons, à se détester pour mieux s'insulter… Pourquoi pas même se tuer.

Les rues défilent devant mes yeux hagards. Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, je regarde le dégradé des trottoirs se dérouler sous moi. Je ne sais plus, maintenant, depuis combien de temps je marche. Des heures sans doute, au vu de la douleur qui anime mes pieds. Pourtant je me laisse porter, mes jambes paraissent savoir où aller, alors que mon esprit m'a lâchement abandonné, me laissant dans ce corps, là, sans âme, à devoir me lever et faire semblant d'exister chaque jour de cette chienne de vie. J'aimerais tout arrêter, fuir, changer d'air tant mes poumons se sont asphyxiés ici, en cette ville de pourritures nauséabondes. Je vois tous ces visages déprimés, ou trop heureux, cachant leur nature derrière des masques de mensonges et j'ai juste envie de leur cracher à la gueule. Tous ces gens et leurs hypocrisies dissimulés sous un sourire, une main tendue… Un jour ils sont tes meilleurs amis, le lendemain tu te retrouves plaqué au sol, un poignard dans le dos, le gosier en sang et les gargarismes qui t'étouffent et qui rythme ta lente descente aux enfers.

 _P'tain, c'est qui celui-là qui s'avance vers moi comme si de rien était ? Regarde-moi-le, ce grand dadet, à frimer avec son style de rappeur, marchant comme un gorille, la clope au bec. Encore un qui va s'esquaner et crever d'avoir cramé ses tissus pulmonaires, les radiants de fumés intoxiquées, grisant ses sens et sa cervelle immature._

\- Eh ! T'aurais pas du feu mon frère ? me demande-t-il sans gêne.

 _Mais qu'il dégage ! T'approche pas de moi enflure !_ Je m'écarte violemment de lui en lui assénant un regarde de haine lui faisant faire tomber sa clope par terre sous le coup de la surprise. _T'as de la chance mon gars que je sois d'humeur conciliante parce que je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière !_ Je poursuis ma route sans me retourner, marchant plus vite. Une panique sourde commence alors à pointer le bout de son nez au fond de mes tripes. Je sens monter le tremblement indicible de mes membres. _Eh merde ! Pas ici ! En pleine rue ! Ils vont encore me toucher, encore me contaminer de leurs essences merdiques dont je ne veux rien !_ Mais plus j'y pense et plus la puissante énergie monte en moi. Mon diaphragme commence à se contracté furieusement, ma respiration devient étouffante et sifflante. _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Je commence à trébucher, des spasmes me contractent l'abdomen, mes extrémités se tétanisent et ma vision se trouble. _Bordel ! Trouve-toi un coin du con ! Pose toi, cache toi avant que quelqu'un ne te voit !_ Je m'accroche à la palissade à côté de moi. Je cherche, presque à tâtons, une ouverture, un endroit où je peux glisser ma carcasse indomptable. Je sens, par miracle, un mince espace qui sera suffisant pour ma maigre dépouille, m'y faufile en gémissement d'efforts et jette un œil autour de moi pour constater un entrepôt en ruine. _Allez, tu y es presque ! Fonce tas d'os !_ Je sens un rugissement sortir de ma gorge, je marche vite, titubant à chaque pas devant les soubresauts de plus en plus intense. La porte rouillée, devant moi, devient alors ma seule échappatoire à ce cauchemar. Je m'y élance et repère un espace entre deux caisses en décompositions. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir que je sens mon corps se tendre comme un élastique. Je vacille et tombe sur le sol lourdement, ma tête cognant le bitume du bâtiment désaffecté. Les convulsions redoublent, me plongeant dans un noir totale. Je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qu'il se passe, seul le néant m'entoure. Je ressens vaguement les tressaillements douloureux traverser tout mon corps, ma langue obstruant presque ma gorge et mes voies respiratoires en proie à un merdier sans nom. _Je vais crever… Là… Seul comme un chien…_

* * *

 **J'observe calmement le carrelage froid. Un moment de répits, un instant seul pour profiter de cette douce solitude. Les draps sur lesquels je suis assis, sens encore son odeur comme s'il n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Je fronce le nez en grognant. Je me lève pour aller toucher la fenêtre, elle qui semble condamnée à ne jamais voir la lumière du jour.**

 **Le lit en désordre reflète l'état général de la chambre, chaotique et puante de ce renfermé chaud et moite. Telle une cage, j'observe ces quatre murs en proie au désespoir. Je tends l'oreille avide de me préparer à son retour. Je me surprends à triturer mes mains frénétiquement. Mes doigts blanchissent sous l'intensité de mes mouvements. Même mon âme parait prête à fuir mon corps à la première occasion tant l'énergie tremble en moi. C'est alors que j'entends ses pas traînant dans le couloir.**

 **La panique m'envahit soudain. Je me recroqueville dans le coin du lit, les genoux sous le menton, complètement raidi. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup sec, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Il la referme en faisant autant de bruits. Je ne peux contenir les sursauts que cela me provoque. Il sourit en voyant mon état, s'approche vers moi, me relève la tête brutalement et m'arrache un baiser violemment. Il s'assoit ensuite devant son ordi et me laisse là à le regarder sans rien me dire, comme si je n'étais plus rien.**

 **Une heure plus tard, il s'installe sur le lit à côté de moi qui tente de lire vainement pour me divertir. Il allume sa console de jeu et commence une partie. Tandis que je rapproche mon livre de mon visage pour essayer de me protéger au mieux, il me le prend des mains, saisit mes cheveux et me colle la joue contre son sexe en ricanant.**

 _ **Allez ! Suce moi !**_ **grogne-t-il de sa voix grave.**

 **Complètement terrifié, je ne peux voir que l'écran vers lequel il m'avait tourné. Son avatar essuie sa lame pleine de sang sur sa cape en un bruit dégoûtant. Une boule dans le plexus se constitue en un claquement de doigt. Je me redresse lentement alors qu'il dégrafe son pantalon, son sourire narquois gravé sur les lèvres, les yeux emplis de haine et d'avidité.  
Je suis sa chose.**

* * *

\- Dieu du ciel, j'ai cru que t'étais fichu !

 _Que… Quoi ?..._ Les sensations me reviennent, mon ventre déchiré de pique aigüe, mes poumons recouverts de cet épais manteau glacial et le crâne comme fendue en deux par une hache. Je m'entends gémir quand on essaie de me bouger doucement. _Quel est le con qui vient m'emmerder même ici ! Salazar ! Si je n'étais pas en charpie, je …_

\- Mec ! Ça va ? Tu t'es mis à convulser et tu t'es méchamment cogné la tête. Tu as peut-être une commotion, il faudrait que je t'amène à l'hôpital… dit la voix mélodieuse et grave.

\- Ja – mais ! réussis-je à croasser difficilement.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ?! On dirait que t'es paralysé en plus ! Tu veux quoi, rester crever ici ? s'emporta le gars.

\- Oui… voilà… articulais-je en souffle haletant.

Il a raison, je ne peux plus bouger, mes bras et mes jambes sont dures sous l'effet de la tension extrême qui les anime et de grosses fourmis engourdissent le bout de mes doigts se préparant à se répandre insidieusement dans tout le reste de mon corps. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui. J'ouvre les paupières lourdes et découvre un ange penché au-dessus de moi. Ses traits sont aussi fins que le coup d'un crayon d'un artiste, marquant de sa mine, les nervures d'une feuille. Ses cheveux noirs enveloppent son doux visage blanc à lunette. Derrière celles-ci, se cache une paire d'yeux d'un vert émeraude, d'une infinie tristesse et inquiétude. Il fronce les sourcils…

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! Allez, debout ! Je te ramène chez toi ! m'ordonne-t-il.

\- Non… soufflais-je.

\- Chez moi alors. Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça crever en fermant les yeux. Et c'est pas dans cet endroit infecté que tu vas pouvoir te remettre de ce que tu as ! s'emporte-t-il.

 _Il est beau ce con … Surtout quand il s'énerve comme ça… N'importe quoi ! C'est un connard, il va me trahir comme tous les autres avant lui !_ Je gigote un peu et m'aperçoit que je peux bouger mes membres inférieurs sans trop de douleur. Soudain, il m'attrape le bras droit, je me sens frémir d'effroi, me soulève sans faire attention à mes protestations marmonnées et me visse à son épaule solidement. C'est ainsi que je m'enfonçais à nouveau dans les méandres obscurs de l'inconscience, là où rien ne nous atteint plus. Où l'on flotte, l'esprit libre, l'âme en paix, presque en harmonie avec l'univers. _Rien, non rien, ne nous atteint plus… Rien ne nous atteint plus… Rien ne…_


End file.
